Solo queria despertar
by onlysayuri
Summary: Sayuri tenia varios puntos debiles, pero ahora le habian atacado en una de las cosas que mas le habia dolido


Las rodillas le temblaban como si nunca hubieran sido capaces de sostener su peso, se alcanzo a oir un sonido casi sordo y después las rodillas de Sayuri no aguantaron mas le temblaban y había caído en el duro suelo, mientras que finas hebras de cabello rojo inundaban la escena, sus ojos estaban como dos grandes platos, abiertos y llorosos, no podía seguir ninguna parte de su cuerpo le respondia ahora todo le estaba pasando, se sentía con una impotencia terrible sentía como su cabello empezaba a caer, aquella mujer Yumi le había cortado el cabello, pero no podía ser cierto, su cabello era algo que ella amaba y que el amaba, si a el le gustaba mucho su cabello, pasaba ratos enteros mirando a tan largo cabello de el color de la sangre, aveces se atrevía aun mas y pasaba sus manos por todo su cabello sientiendolo. Asi que Sayuri movio la cabeza negando, todo esto debía de haber sido un sueño, era claro que Yumi había deseado hacer su existencia una desgracia, Sayuri nunca antes había protegido su cabello, al momento de el ataque protegió su cara y torso pero nunca antes se le había ocurrido que aquello tan preciado para ella se iria desvaneciendo con el viento. Yumi la veía felizmente recargada en un árbol con una sonrisa tan falsa y malvada que no la podía contener minutos antes la chica arrogante y que derrochaba lujuria se había convertido en un ser inferior tirado en el suelo tocando lo que quedaba de su cabello, sin duda era eso lo que mas le divertía a Yumi. Yumi había estado obsevando a Sayuri desde hace un largo tiempo y había notado que aquel hombre el daimo se le quedaba viendo a su larga cabellera como lo mas hermoso que tenia la chiquilla de pelo rojo y ojos azules, Asi que aquí es cuando viene el peor error de Sayuri ella había caído en todas y cada una de sus trampas, parecía que Sayuri quería hacerle las cosas mas fáciles a Yumi, ya que sus debilidades eran las de una chiquilla. Yumi se reia en carcajadas mientras Sayuri aun tocaba su cabello mientras miles de lagrimas crusaron sus mejillas, todo esto no era posible, aquel hombre no mostraba interés en ella y cuando había descubierto que a el le encantaba su cabello, se había quedado sin el. Yumi vio que ya era la hora de retirarse y dio unos pasos hacia atrás y salto desapareciendo en la oscuridad que se avesinaba. Sayuri se quedo comprendiendo la situación durante varias horas hasta que la lluvia comenzó, de misma manera se dio media vuelta dirigiéndose a su mansión, se tardo cierto tiempo en llegar, no sabia por que pero no tenia la misma agilidad que antes, sus rodillas le seguían temblando de furia y tristesa una convinacion muy peligrosa, al llegar no faltaron las miradas de asombro, todos la veian y parecían tener compacion, a Sayuri poco le importo y ordeno a una de las sirvientas emparejar su cabello, la sirivienta se movio temerosa emparejando su cabello que una vez tuvo un largo inmenso y que su brillo llegaba a deslumbrar, Ahora no era nada mas que hilos de cabello que apenas lograban llegar a la altura de su cara, Sayuri se volteo con despecho y le ordeno a el personal de la mansión quitar todos y cada uno de los espejos de la casa y cosas en las que ella pudiera ver su reflejo, era para verse nadie se atrevía en este momento a negar una de las ordenes de ella, si cuando ella estaba relajada podía llegar a dar miedo en este momento era un ser sacado de las peores pesadillas. Sayuri siguió a su habitación y la encontró como había pedido todo estaba sin un objeto en el cual reflejarse, por lo mismo la habitación se veía tremendamente vacia ya que ella era una persona arrogante y le gustaba verse en espejos todo el tiempo, su pecado era la vanidad.

Cuando empezó a entrar en la habitación se sintió temerosa, todo esto era imperdonable se sentía temerosa de entrar a su propia habitación como si no fuera la misma persona, trato de dar algunos pasos cuando las nauseas se hicieron presentes haciando que ella se mareara y se recargara en el marco de la puerta, gotas saladas empezaron a caer de sus delicados ojos, que , 

diría el cuando la viera en este estado, ¿la hecharia de la casa?, tal vez no llegaba a ser tan malo y la dejaría quedarse pero era obvio que le quitaría todos sus privilegios que tenia como señora de la casa, todo se caia a pedazos no había nada que quedara en pie, su mundo de apariencias y lujuria se derrumbaba ante sus ojos. Sayuri tomo un gran momento de valor y se empujo hacia adentro de su cuarto, cerrando con tremenda fuerza se recostó en el piso y comenzó a llorar abrazando sus rodillas, aquella mujer Yumi ella estaba dispuesta a todo para hacerla sufrir y el pensar lo bien que había logrado su cometido, Sayuri había matado junto con Sasuke Uchiha a su esposo, lo habían matado con toda la furia posible y claro un pequeño detalle lo habían matado enfrente de su hija de 6 años. Ahora no había algo de lo que se arrepentía mas que el haber provocado a aquella mujer, una Tamasashi nunca se debe de arrepentir de lo que ha hecho, siempre tiene que ver hacia adelante eran esas las palabras de su maestro, pero ahora no tenía la fuerza para hacerlo. Sayuri sigio llorando durante un rato mas abrazando sus rodillas y enterrando sus uñas en ellas. No había nadie que le podía dar un abrazo en ese momento pero ella sabia que en ese caso siempre había estado sola sin la ayuda de nadie. Sayuri veía asombrada como sus lagrimas no paraban de caer, era una mezlca de rabia y tristesa, sabia que la mayoría de las personas sentirían lastima por ella pero después de todo ella se merecía todo lo que le estaba pasando. Pronto se escucho un ruido en la estancia el daimo había llegado, había llegado con todos su hombres y recibió la noticia de que su mujer estaba en su cuarto pero no se atrevieron a decir nada mas, Sayuri escuchaba como los pasos de el se acercaban cada vezmas haciéndolos mas audibles, pronto se pararon ante su puerta y la abrieron lentamente.

-¿Por qué has ordenado que quiten todos los espejos de la casa?, Sayuri-dijo el hombre con aquella voz potente y madura en medio de toda la oscuridad de el recinto no podía ver nada no sabia en donde se encontraba Sayuri solo sabia que ella estaba en la habitación

-yo…yo…yo-tartamuedo varias veces Sayuri sin saber que decir, para ella el lo era todo, todo lo que tenia, todo lo que deseaba, absolutamente todo, si ella hubiera tenido el conocimiento de que el la amaba no sentiría miedo alguno, pero ella sabia que para el solo era una herramienta y una bella herramienta nada mas

-¿Qué pasa?, Sayuri-dijo el daimo, que es un señor de la mas alta clase, que a su vez tiene todo un distrito a su gobierno y varias familias de samurias a su disposición y orden, el daimo movio su mano y prendió la luz lo que tuvo como resultado un agudo grito de desesperación por ocultarse y la sorpresa de el mismo. La escena era digna de terror estaba Sayuri en una de las esquinas de la habitación con las manos enterradas en sus rodillas y pies, solo vestia su kimono que estaba manchado de sangre y de hebras de cabello rojo, sus ojos estaban rojos, llorosos, y parecía que le dolían tanto que podrían sangrar en cualquier momento, sus cabellos estaban revueltos con notables marcas de que los había intentado quitar varias veces jalándolos fuertemente, y al final la cara de ella reflejando un terror absoluto y una aire de locura final.

-No…no…no mire a Sayuri de esa forma…Sayuri solo se defendia…Sayuri nunca quizo que pasara eso…Pero mire…que ha quedado cabello para que usted lo acaricie…por favor no heche a Sayuri de la casa…-Sayuri hablaba de una forma que hacia que todas sus sospechas fueran ciertas, ahora en este momento Sayuri había perdido la cordura, hablaba en tercera persona y estaba totalmente loca.

-¿Pero que demonios?, ¡Responde! ¿Qué te paso?-pregunto el hombre mirando a la chica que estaba tendida en el suelo, no recibió respuesta alguna mas que cuando miro tenia enfrente a aquella mujer con la cara llena de rabia y tristesa, estaba llorando y le pedia perdón en susurros, se acerco a el con la única esperanza de recibir un abrazo y unas palabras de desconsolación pero lo que paso cuando ella apenas hizo contacto con el…

Fue un ruido totalmente estruendoso y se oia el llanto de la joven Sayuri, el al sentir que ella se acercaba a el la había tirado en contra de el suelo y ella estaba donde la había tirado con lagrimas en los ojos y temblando como una niña.

-No vuelvas a tocarme…¿Entendiste?...¡Ahora lárgate de la casa! Que no aguantare ninguna de tus locuras de nuevo…Guarda tus cosas y cuando empieze a amanecer no quiero volver a saber nada de ti-dijo el daimo ladrando fuerte, hablando como si se trataran de grocerias, los ojos de Sayuri rápidamente se llenaron de lagrimas esperando despertar de aquella pesadilla, quería dormir y despertar y darse cuenta que todo esto había sido producto de su imaginación pero ella sabia que no, que eso era real, y eso era lo que ella merecía.

Era una mañana hermosa, los cielos estaban despejados dejando ver detenidamente el azul de el cielo, los pajaros cantaban, mientras las ultmas gotas de el rocìo caian de las hojas de los arboles, cuando un grito interrumpió toda la tranquilidad de el castillo, pronto se oyeron las pisadas de todos los sirivientes corriendo hacia la habitación donde se había escuchado antes el ruido, para sorpresa de todos era la habitación de Sayuri la señora de la casa, claro que ella aun era muy joven no pasaría de los 17 años. Al llegar a el cuarto unas los sirvientes la abrieron temerosos, el paisaje en la habitación era: Estaba la recamara de ella con todas las cortinas abiertas para que entrara el sol a su habitación, los espejos estaban en su lugar dejando atrás los huecos en la pared, y en la cama estaba la joven con sus largos cabellos rojizos extendidos por toda la cama, ella estaba con los ojos abiertos, y a su lado estaba el daimo agarrado de la mano de la joven con un aspecto preocupado, la chica rápidamente toco su cabello y sus rodillas en busca de cicatrizes o algo asi y el hombre la miraba confundido pero con un aire de amor.

-¡Me alegro de que estes de vuelta!, Ahora que lo pienso me tenias muy preocupado con tu salud, después de que te desmayaras en medio de la pelea, tuve que intervenir yo y llevarte a casa…Ya extrañaba tus gritos en toda la casa, y aquella mirada-dijo el hombre riéndose levemente y mirando a la joven que estaba en la cama

-¿Asi que todo fue un sueño?, Vaya…Me alegro-dijo la chica sonriendo ampliamente una cosa tan rara para todos, pero al ver la felicidad de la joven no pudieron el negarle la misma sonrisa, al parecer la vida no era tan mala con ella, tal vez después de todo no merecía ser tantas cosas, tal vez solo fue su imaginación pero descubrió que todo pasa por algo. Y esta vez tuvo bastante suerte, pero la próxima vez que viva una pesadilla puede que no haya vuelta atrás y sea real.


End file.
